


girls your age.

by bysonsee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Very slight tho, mentions of cheating, they drink but they're not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which wonho helps you forget about minhyuk.





	girls your age.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

You usually didn’t like tequila, but tonight you did.

You were still in shock of what you had seen earlier that you weren’t even angry. You could have never imagined this, from Minhyuk of all people. He was always clingy with you, always telling you how much you meant to him. Imagine the shock on your face when you walked into  _your_ house to find Minhyuk cuddled up with some other girl in  _your_  bed.

Okay, maybe you were a little angry. But your anger was completely justified. You spent two years with a man who you thought loved and respected you only to be betrayed in the most brutal of ways.

The worst part was that Minhyuk didn’t even seem bothered. When you first caught them, Minhyuk just looked at you. Even though his eyes held some sort of apologetic shine, he didn’t try to explain himself. He didn’t seem surprised. When you asked what was going on, he never replied. After staring at each other for a couple of minutes, you, in the angriest voice you’ve ever used with Minyuk, told him to leave. To never come back.

It was  _your_  apartment. Couldn’t the bastard even be decent enough to fuck at the other girl’s house or a public bathroom or something?

You almost couldn’t stand being in your room anymore. Your house in general just felt emptier now, knowing that two years ended there. No fighting, no apologizing.

So, like any cliché newly single person would do, you went out. If Minhyuk could go around and sleep with whoever he wanted while in a relationship, you could do it out of one.

You looked good, you knew you did. The velvet choker adorning your neck didn’t seem like too much of a deal to you but almost as soon as you stepped foot into the nightclub, you felt a few eyes trained directly on it.

You made a beeline straight for the bar, ordering a shot of tequila. You’d regret it later for sure, but later is later and right now you just wanted to forget feelings.

You felt his presence before you saw or heard him. An arm stretched past you to knock on the bar top a couple of times, alerting the bartender he needed something. You looked at the man’s side profile, kind of in awe at the beauty in front of you. He was blonde, a little taller than you, and dressed way too fancy for a place like this. The man turned to look towards you, offering a charming smile to you.

“Hey there, babe.” the man said. You twitched one of his eyebrows upwards.

“Do I know you?” you questioned.

“You do now. I’m Wonho, and you are?” the man replied without hesitation. You told him your name, only for Wonho to reply with something cheesy about how a beautiful name matched a beautiful face; too predictable. “What’s a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?”

You debated whether or not it was a turn off to spill your last 24 hours to a stranger at a nightclub, but fuck it. He asked. “An asshole boyfriend decided it wasn’t working out anymore, so instead of being a normal person, he decided to sleep with someone I’ve never even seen before in my bed.”

Wonho flinched at the harshness of your words, and how there seemed to be nothing but anger behind them. “Well, I hope that he’s an asshole  _ex_ -boyfriend now. It’s never good to stay in relationships like that babe.” you nodded but never really answered.

The bartender was finally free to serve Wonho, “What do you want? It’s on me.” he said looking at you. On a normal day, you would’ve seen the man’s offer as pity and told him to go fuck himself but right now, you were in no position to turn down a free drink from an attractive stranger.

“Shot of Vodka?” you said, but it sounded like a question. Wonho chuckled and ordered, getting the same thing.

You never acquainted himself with hard liquor. You were more of a red wine type of girl. When you tipped the shot back, you couldn’t help the disgusted expression on your face. Wonho, on the other hand, downed it with ease and let out a satisfied sigh afterward. He giggled at your face, still scrunched up in distaste.

“Not a vodka person?”

“I am tonight.” Wonho’s smile has stayed genuinely persistent, his smile was innocent but his eyes held something more. You had one desired outcome, and it began and ended with the man in front of you making you forget about Minhyuk more than the alcohol has already done. You prayed that Wonho had wanted the same thing, but he was taking things slow.

“It’s so crowded here now,” you mumbled loud enough for Wonho to hear, hoping to move things along. Wonho hummed in agreement before getting an idea. You noticed the gears turning in his head and asked him what’s wrong.

“They have private rooms in the back, you want to go back there? It beats staying here.” There’s what you were waiting on. You agreed, standing up from the bar stool and following Wonho away from the crowd. You didn’t question why there were private rooms, how Wonho knew about them, or how he had access to them. Those answers weren’t important right now.

The room wasn’t far from the main area of the club. It wasn’t too small, but it definitely wasn’t big either. It was illuminated by the dim ceiling fan light from above. There was a couch pushed against the wall, and it looked like the cleanest thing in the entire place. You walked towards the couch and sat down, pleasantly surprised at the comfort. You looked up hearing the door shut, seeing Wonho stalk towards you. The smile was gone, replaced with a chilling smirk and his eyes held something akin to want.

You began to wonder if you were just imagining things. If you wanted the man so bad that your mind was playing games on you because when Wonho sat down, the silly smile was back. You wanted to scream.

“How long were you and your boyfriend together?” That wasn’t an expected question. Wonho saw the surprise on your face at his question and quickly tried to explain himself. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. I was just curious.”

“Two years,” You said nonchalantly, staring at Wonho’s face to gauge his reaction. He only nodded in response, getting quiet again. You were starting to miss the loudness of the main area.

“I guess it’d be hard to forget someone if it was that long.” Wonho seemed to be talking to himself, but that didn’t stop you from answering.

“That’s why I’m here.” You said, him immediately turning his head to look at you.

“That’s good news for both of us, babe.” The smirk was back, and it was the last thing you saw before the blonde leaned in to kiss you. You wanted to be surprised at the action, but you were just satisfied. You’d waited too long for this.

One of Wonho’s hands were on your thigh while the other was slowly traveling the expanse of your torso. Your hands found themselves wound in the man’s blonde hair, which you noted was unbelievably soft. Wonho’s lips detached from your lips and started focusing on your neck. You had always been sensitive to touch, and now it was no different. Your eyes fluttered closed and you let out a pant. The blonde man’s hands began running up your top, and you was quick to begin taking it off.

“What’s the rush, babe?”

“I’ve been waiting for this for the last forty-five minutes. I don’t want to wait nay longer.” Wonho chuckled at your eagerness but ultimately decided to help speed things up. You, to make things easier for the both of you, moved to throw your leg over the other side on Wonho, sitting on his lap. You felt something begin to harden under him not too long after and smirked in pride. Wonho let out a groan when you rolled your hips and nipped at your collarbone.

“I’ve been waiting on this ever since I saw you and this damn choker.”

“You like it?” Wonho hummed in approval. You began to unbutton the man’s dress shirt, running your hands up and down just to feel your bare skin against his. His flesh was hot and you felt like you could feel every muscle under your fingertips harden when you rolled your hips a certain way.

Wonho brought his hand down, reaching under your already short skirt to push it up. His hand pushed itself lightly against where you needed him most. Enough to feel friction, but nowhere near enough. You let out a whimper, and it only served to fuel Wonho’s ego.

“You’re so pretty, babe.” Wonho mused, still moving his hand on you. You were pliable, and every time Wonho’s hand moved on you, you moved with it, in turn causing you to grind against him.

Wonho decided not to tease anymore and unzipped switched the use of his whole hand to only his thumb and two fingers. Your panties were pushed to the side roughly. and his thumb began working incessantly on your clit. His other two fingers were teasing around your opening, never quite going in.

“Please, please,  _please_ —” you were cut off by one of the two appendages entering you. His fingers were rough and calloused. He was fast with them but still nowhere near as fast as you needed him to be. You were practically dripping at the sensations he was bringing you.

He noticed that you were wet enough to add another finger, and so he did. He managed to keep a steady rhythm for as fast as you were making him go. He was making a rushed experience pleasurable, and that took skill. 

You remembered that you never heard him lock the door earlier, and tried to remind him. “ _Wait_ —Wonho wait,” he stopped and looked you in the eyes, “you need to lock the door.”

“Let someone come in and see you. I bet you’d fucking love it if that boyfriend of yours came in and saw you getting pleasure from another man. I’m right aren’t I?” he quipped. His words rang through your head you imagined the scenario, not being able to hold in your moans as his fingers were still restlessly thrusting in and out of you.

“Please, Wonho,” you begged, not really sure of what you wanted.

“What? What do you need babe? Tell me. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me.” His fingers slowed, causing you to buck against his hand in an attempt to regain the friction. “Talk, Y/N. Tell me what you need babe.”

“Fuck me,  _please_ , I need it so bad,” you begged hoping it would be enough. His fingers sped up but you knew that he knew that’s not what you wanted— what you  _needed_. “No, no, with your cock. Please.” you continued to beg. He was thoroughly enjoying your act, but even he knew that this couldn’t last forever.

He had still been dressed saved for his unbuttoned shirt. You reached down to undo his belt, hands fumbling at the simple task that seemed so complex right then. He began to help, and only then were you able to successfully get it out of the way. You did, however, manage to unbutton his slacks and pull down his zipper all by yourself.

You pushed his briefs down, his cock springing up out of its confines. For the second time that night, you stared in awe at him. He wasn’t too long but he made up in girth.

“Babe, I’m not sure if I can wait long enough to get you and I undressed. I need to be inside you right  _now_.” Both of you still had your bottoms on, something you weren’t even aware of until he said something. 

You agreed, but not with words. You agreed by the way you took his cock in your grasp and slid down on it slowly. He let out a moan and threw his head back. You couldn’t even bring yourself to make noise at all, it was almost too much pleasure. You had only slept with one man in the last two years, you forgot that sex didn’t feel the same with everyone.

His hands found their way to your hips, immediately gripping hard as soon as he felt flesh. He wasn’t going to let you set your own pace, and you had no complaints. He lifted you up, bringing you back down and lifting his hips up at the same time to meet your body each time. He was rough and it was just what you needed.

You were in immense pleasure and it didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“Two years huh? You wasted two years with a loser like that. Could he fuck you this good? I bet he couldn’t. I bet it takes a lot to make you satisfied. Someone like him can’t handle fucking someone like you.” Wonho was speaking like he knew Minhyuk. His words mixed with his actions, him thrusting fervently into you, his hands creating bruises on your hips, it was all too much.

He kept his hands firmly supporting you as he lifted you up, never quite completely taking his cock out of you, and laying you down on the couch. He threw one of your legs over his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to hit even deeper than before. Both of you moaned way too loudly. Anyone walking past the door was sure to hear you.

He began driving into you again, this time with only one hand resting on your hip. His other hand moved towards your center, his thumb returning to draw circles on your clit.

You were getting closer by the second and you could tell he was too. You were feeling far too much, and Wonho’s thumb was only getting faster.

“ _I_ —” you couldn’t even finish your thought before you were cumming. Your walls began pulsing and squeezing him in pleasurable ways he couldn’t explain. He pulled out, cumming on your stomach. The thought never really left him that he wasn’t wearing a condom.

The room was quiet again save for heavy breathing from the two of you. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. It’d be too easy to start liking you,” You said. He was quiet for a few seconds, thinking before answering.

“Girls your age never mean what they say.”

“You don’t even know how old I am. I could be older than you.” You shot back.

“Maybe physically. But you came to a club to have a one night stand to forget about your ex because you were mad. Not exactly the most mature thing.” He said. “But that’s okay, we’ve all been there. I damn sure have. If you need to forget again,” he found a pen on the floor, shaking it to make sure the ink would flow before grabbing your hand and writing his number on your forearm, “just call me.”

 


End file.
